E-commerce has become ubiquitous. In addition to brick and mortar establishments, consumers can purchase goods and services from e-commerce retailers from their computer and/or mobile device. E-commerce has its drawbacks. In some cases consumers are unable to deal directly with a salesperson, which may lower the level of trust in a potential transaction or purchase. The distance between buyers and sellers and the anonymity of sellers may limit a buyer's ability to resolve issues with a product or service after purchase, which may also lower trust in the engagement.
Many of these issues may be exacerbated when the seller is not associated with the online marketplace where the goods or services are listed for sale. For instance, in some online marketplaces sellers are able to list items for sale (or auction) through the online marketplace and may be charged a fee by the online marketplace for this service. Once the buyer purchases the goods or services, the seller may deliver the goods or services. This arm's length relationship between the buyer and the seller can lead a buyer to be more distrustful of a seller in an online marketplace and/or in e-commerce. Providing e-commerce tools and/or resources that show the trustworthiness of the seller can increase the likelihood that a transaction may be completed.